To win my heart
by Madanimechick13
Summary: Neji couldn't think of any possible way his day could get worse especially since he was waiting for Sakura to go on a date...although it was strnge to him at first now he's determined to win her heart but can he do it so easily?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Naruto fan fic although I must point out that I'm not finished with Tears of a Ninja just yet so you can look forward to updates on that soon. I just got a serious case of writers block and didn't know what write next so I thought "Hey, if I focus on another story then maybe I could figure out what to write in Tears of a Ninja. So here's the new Naruto fic: To Win My Heart…write reviews please 

**Chapter 1: Just his luck**

Neji Hyuuga couldn't think of any possible way that his day could get worse I mean he had ran into so much bad luck today he didn't know if something was about to fall out of the sky and crush him next or if a dove was going to fly down from heaven and grant him the power of immortality. (In other words he didn't know if something good or bad was going to happen to him next.) Something told the 18 year old Neji Hyuuga that his day was going to go terribly wrong when toothpaste squirted into his eye and he carelessly tripped and feel down the stairs of his small house that he lived alone in. He also knew that there was sign's of a bad day when he looked in his fridge and saw that there was no more instant ramen left and he had to go to the café and buy some with the little money he had on him.  (Poor boy) But this was the worst sign of the day. He paced back and forth outside Haruno Sakura's front door waiting for her to come out for the date the destiny had obviously wanted him to suffer from.

Good grief…

And why was Neji waiting outside Sakura's door you might ask. Well lets just say he'll never play the New Year's matching game again ever in his life.

Here's what had happened.

**_---Warning! This is a Flash back any events that happen here in the flash back are not actually happening in present time in the story.--- _**

_The air was cold on New Years Eve as people different and alike gathered to celebrate New Years at the shrine. The New Year's festival was a great way to celebrate New Years because they had different activities, games and food (Yum food) for everyone to enjoy. For Neji it had been something he never enjoyed. Crowded Shrines always annoyed him. Unfortunately for him his Uncle Hiashi forced him to take his daughter Hinata (Neji's cousin) there this year not simply because she couldn't go herself but because she needed watching at crowded shrines. Although Hinata is only a year younger then Neji._

**_A Naruto Safety tip: Be careful of the street and safe.  _**

_Obviously Hiashi didn't trust Hinata at crowded public events so Neji was stuck baby sitting. Even though Hinata's not a baby so what should we call it? Sitting? No watching. So Neji was stuck watching Hinata. _

"_I'm going to go look for Sakura and Ino" Hinata said shyly to her cousin with her face hidden from him. _

"_I'm supposed to watch you so if anything happens I'm not getting in trouble by Hiashi." He stated looking at her with a cold and evil look. Neji got into trouble by his uncle to many times in one day for the stupidest reasons and he wasn't about to get in trouble for something that serious._

"_I-I'll be okay." She said. "Plus Naruto-Kun can watch me." She added. Naruto is Hinata's boyfriend. (Of course) _

_Neji rolled his eyes…well you can't really tell if he rolled his eyes or not seeing that the Byakugan eye (the literally white eye) is all white and looks glazed over so you wouldn't be able to tell so…he rolled his eyes in his mind but Hinata couldn't see him do it…yeah let's go with that. Neji rolled his eyes (in his mind) and motioned her to go. Hinata hurried through the crowd in a rush to find her friends. _

_**What is there to do here? **He asked himself. He has never been to a New Years shrine before but out of al l of the holiday shrines the New Year's one was the most crowded. He looked around in a desperate attempt to ease his boredom. He crossed his arms and shivered because he had forgotten to bring a jacket. **Great I'm stuck at this stupid shrine with nothing to do and plus I'm cold. Just my luck. **_

_He looked around at all the people having a good time and he seemed to be the only one standing there not doing anything. He felt he was in the way of all the people moving around. He moved over to the food stand out of the way of all the moving people. _

"_The New Years matching game is starting now! Gather round to draw a match." Neji looked over at the man standing behind a table who was announcing the game. Oh how he despised matching games so much. Why should a piece of paper decide you're partner for the rest of you're life? He watched as eager men walked towards the table where the game was being held. **Those fools. **He thought to himself._

"_We need one more man!" the announcer called. He glanced at Neji through his round circular glasses. As soon as Neji met his glance he tried to turn around to walk the other way but he was too late. "What about you young man?" he asked pointing towards him. _

"_Damn it" Neji said under his breath. He ran his finger through his long brown hair and slowly turned around. He could have just ran away from the table and escaped the pure stupidness he was about to partake In but he knew these old vendors would do anything for customers and would probably chase him down and he didn't feel up to a run at the moment._

_He slowly walked to the table and stood at the back as a questionnaire was passed to him. "This questionnaire sheet is for you to fill out so we can determine your match." The man said pushing up his round circular glasses and peering at the crowd. "The girls have filled one out just like it so we're going to compare answers, you may start." _

_All around the crowd Neji heard desperate people's voices saying 'I hope I get matched with Haruno Sakura' Neji rolled his eyes (in his mind) but of course he would suspect that every man wanted to be paired with Sakura. She had of course matured into one of the most prettiest girls in Kohona village over the past five years but it was really hard to get a date with her because she was still mourning over Sasuke Uchiha, who left the village so long ago to join Orochimaru. Although Neji had also grown into one of the more handsome Ninja after Sasuke had left so girls were after him too. The long haired Ninja looked down at his questionnaire. _

_Question 1: What do you look for in a girl?_

_Neji's answer: I look for someone who can just listen sometimes and isn't always interested in what I have to spend or what I have to "Offer" _

_Question 2: What's your favorite color?_

_Neji's answer: Blue _

_Question 3: How would you want your match to look?_

_Neji's answer: Pretty (what do you think I want an ugly match?) even though it doesn't matter on looks it's really personality. _

_Relived that he had finished he handed his slip in and waited for his results. "Here you are" the man finally said. "Your perfect match…Haruno Sakura" All eyes turned to Neji. It seemed that every man in the area was staring at him. He stood frozen in his spot for a moment In fact if you were there to see it you would say that he was frozen from the cold. _

"_Would you like to see her results?" the man asked so he could snap him out of the frozen state he was in. He nodded slowly as her paper was handed to him. _

_Question 1: What do you look for in a boy?_

_Sakura's answer: I look for someone who's interested in me and not just my "assets"_

_Question 2: What your favorite color?_

_Sakura's answer: I have two, pink and blue_

_Question 3: How would you want your match to look? _

_Sakura's answer: Cute duh! Although looks don't really matter. _

_He blinked. Her answers had been identical to his. He couldn't believe this. Haruno Sakura was his perfect match. All around him he felt the stare of jealous men (Haters) as he made his way away from the table. He sighed and looked at her paper again. _

"_Chill Neji" he said to himself "It's not like you're obligated to take her on a date or anything." He folded the paper up and put it in his pocket. "Where's Hinata anyway?" he asked himself. "I wanna get out of here." He crossed his arms again and let out a small cough. "And I'm getting sick" he added. _

"_I hate you Uncle Hiashi" he said to himself. "So, so much." He looked at the time. A quarter to 12. He looked around for Hinata. It was impossible to see them in this crowd. He then heard Ino's loud mouth from in the crowd and looked around. They were sitting down at a round table at the food stand eating Ramen. He caught a glimpse at Sakura. She had a warm smile on her face that seemed to warm him up. He looked at Hinata who was sitting comfortably in her chair with Naruto who had his arm draped around her. _

_"Neji-Kun!" Sakura waved from the table. "Come join us!" Neji froze where he stood. He really didn't want to sit with them especially when he just found out that Sakura was his perfect match. _

_Hinata smiled dryly as Neji sat down next to Sakura witch was unfortunately the only seat open at the table. _

_"So what have you been doing all night?" Naruto asked as he pulled Hinata in closer to him. Neji glared at him. _

'_You better watch it' he mouthed to Naruto. At first Naruto squinted as if he didn't understand then Neji put his hands together and separated them._

_Naruto inched away from Hinata a little. She looked at Naruto wondering why he had moved and Naruto gave her and I'm sorry look and she immediately knew it was Neji. She gave him an evil stare. He smiled to himself. _

_"Yeah what have you been doing?" Sakura asked. _

_"Oh" Neji said. He had suddenly remembered that Naruto had asked him the question. "Well nothing much I just stood around for the whole night." He didn't want anyone to know that he had been playing the matching game._

_"I saw you over by the matching game table" Ino said loudly. "Were you playing?" _

_"W-what?" Neji said shocked "N-n-no I-" _

_"Attention everyone!" The announcer said from atop of a large stack of boxes. It was the same guy that had been running the matching game. "We will celebrate New Year's in a few moments at the shrine." He stated. "All of those who wish to help bring the New Year gather round the shrine!"_

_Neji sighed in deep relief that he didn't have a chance to explain himself. "Well let's go to the shrine shall we?" he said quickly getting up from the table. Sakura looked at him wired as he got up and followed the crowd towards the shrine. _

_The Shrine was simply a statue of Shodaime (The 1st Hokage) _

_It was decorated nice for every holiday but for New Years it wasn't decorated any particular way because of the snow. There was just a whole bunch of lights around it that lit it up and made it look extra special. _

_"Okay let's count down!" the vendor said adjusting his glasses._

"_5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" Bits of confetti were released into the air. _

_"Hey Hinata" Naruto said tugging on her arm. "It's New Year's time for a kiss. But not just any kiss…our first kiss." _

_Hinata blushed a dark cherry red color as Naruto held her chin and leaned in for a kiss. _

_Neji looked at them and grunted to signify that he was watching but it was returned by Naruto's middle finger pointing straight up in his face with his free hand as he held Hinata's chin with his other. Hinata's cheeks were fire engine red as Naruto moved in so close that their noses touched. They stood in that position for a second until Naruto finally scrounged up some courage to put his lips on hers. As soon as their lips touched they pulled apart probably because it was their first ever kiss. Hinata's whole face was red as she bit her bottom lip and Naruto took her hand and kissed it. "Happy New Year's Hinata" he said sweetly. Neji twitched at the sight of them. But let me get back to him it's his story anyways not Naruto and Hinata's although they will be mentioned many other times the story. _

_"Aren't they cute?" Sakura said to Neji as she stood next to him. He jumped a little. _

_"Oh Sakura." He said breathing a little heavy because of the shock. "H-happy New Year." He managed to say. _

_"Thank you Neji-Kun." She said smiling sweetly. She looked at Naruto and Hinata. She sighed. "I look at those two who are obviously so happy together and it just reminds of Sasuke so much." She put her hand on her cheek. "Those two make me smile." _

_"Makes me sick…" _

_"What was that?" _

_"Huh? Oh nothing." _

_Sakura peered up at Neji who was much, much taller then she was. "So did you participate in the matching game?" she asked curiosley. _

_"Umm…why do you ask?" he said nervously.  
_

_"Well because you seemed in quite a rush to leave when Ino bought it up." She said sweetly. "You know I participated in that too." She said. "Ino said it would take my mind off of Sasuke but my match hasn't come up to me yet. I wonder who he is…so who'd you get?" _

_Neji stood quiet. "Come on Neji please tell me." She shook his arm. Neji's match paper fell out of his pocket because of the shaking. _

_"No" he gasped. He leaped to get it but Sakura beat him to it._

_"Haha!" she teased as she unfolded the paper but her goofy grin faded away as she saw his results. _

_"Oh…so you're my match." She said dryly. _

_"Yeah…" he said In the same dry tone she had given him. "I know you hate it-" _

_"Oh no I don't hate it." She said as the goofy grin returned to her face "I think it'll be fun to give it a shot what about you?" _

_Neji was a little shocked at Sakura's amazing transformation. It seemed like she sounded up set when she saw the results but now she was all cheery again. "Huh? Oh you do..." _

_"Yeah I do!" she said putting her arm around his as they walked out of the area of the festival. Men shot him death glares as they walked passed. But they were just jealous (Haters) "Come on Neji-Kun let's go out sometime so we can give it a try let's see…" She said thinking "We can't do it tomorrow because I have hospital duties…so lets go on Thursday. Is that a good day for you?"_

_"Huh oh sure I guess…" Neji stated in a very confused voice. _

_"Great so I'll see you then!" Sakura said smiling at him then turning to depart. _

_What just happened did he just get himself a date Sakura? _

_-------End of flash back----------_

And that my faithful readers is had Neji found himself in this mess today waiting in front of Sakura's door for what seemed to be like an hour. He had sworn that she told him just a minute like twenty minutes ago.

"What's with these girls and getting ready?" he asked himself.

Good grief…

This was just his luck.


	2. Chapter 2: A path to the wrong fate

**Chapter 2: A path to the wrong fate**

"So…" Sakura said dryly as she looked up at the sky. She and Neji were sitting outside the café at a two person table. Neji was surprised that they had actually made it before closing time. Sakura seemed to take forever in her house and for what? She was dressed the same way she was dressed everyday when she didn't have hospital duties.

"Aren't we supposed to be meeting Naruto and Hinata?" Neji asked as he sunk in his seat and twiddled with his fingers. He could think of a million other places to be besides here, on a date with Sakura. A girl he had never pictured himself with. Don't get him wrong it's not like he didn't think Sakura was pretty she just wasn't his type.

"Yeah, I wonder where they are" she said looking around. "Oh over here!" she called after she finally spotted them. "Pull up a chair"

"Hey Sakura-Chan…hey Neji." Naruto said in a sly voice. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Yeah sure…" Neji said in a rather bored voice. Sakura shot him a glare. I wouldn't blame her I would've at least acted a little more enthusiastic then that.

"So Sakura- Chan" Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair and put his arm around the back of Hinata's. "Did we keep you waiting?"

"No-"

"Yes, you did." Neji butted in. He hated the fact that he had to wait alone with Sakura for that long.

"Neji…" Sakura started to say as she glanced at him with a look of concern. Something was defiantly up with him.

"What's wrong Neji?" Hinata asked as she rested her head on Naruto's arm.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Neji sneered at Hinata. She drew back in shock at her cousin's sudden attitude.

Naruto stared at Neji after glancing at his poor shocked girlfriend. He didn't really care if Neji was her cousin nobody was going to talk to Hinata that way. "Hey man cool it don't talk to her like that." He finally said after glaring at him for a good minute with clenched teeth.

Neji grunted as he sunk even lower in his chair. This defiantly was not his favorite place to be right now. Sakura put her hand on her face what kind of date was this turning out to be? An awful one. "Hinata-Chan…" she asked looking over at her shocked friend.

"…"

"Hinata?" she repeated again after receiving no answer from her the first time.

Naruto looked down at Hinata who sat speechless. He shook he shoulders a little. "Hinata-Chan?" he asked "Are you alright?"

Her cheeks suddenly flushed with redness as she felt Naruto's not so gentle but not so rough touch on her shoulders.

"I…" she finally said.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked. "You okay?"

She nodded as her cheeks turned into a dark fire engine red color. "I'm sorry if I bothered you cousin Neji." Naruto mouthed dropped open as he glanced at Neji and then to his white eyed girlfriend. He defiantly didn't deserve an apology for the attitude he was giving everybody especially to Sakura.

"Neji" Sakura said in a deep, dangerous, serious tone. "You should be the one apologizing to Hinata not the other way around."

This was defiantly not how he had expected his day with Sakura to turn out. He sunk lower in chair as he felt all the people at the table glare at him as if he was being stabbed to the death. He wished that he actually was at the moment. He snorted.

Sakura couldn't believe this. She threw her hands up in the air and stood up almost sending her chair flying across the concrete. "Neji may I talk to you?" she asked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat.

She dragged him all the way to the other side of the building until she was sure Naruto and Hinata were out of ear shot. "What's wrong with you?" she asked him.

Neji choose not to answer.

"Stop acting childish and answer me." She said through clenched teeth. Oh how she wished that she could just punch him out and beat him down but if she were to try that she knew that she would be the one getting beaten and not the all powerful Hyuuga Neji.

Neji looked down into her jade eyes which looked so beautiful and delicate to him just like her face. He had wanted to scream and curse her and everybody else out so badly but he would hate to see such a pretty face like hers get upset again. He'd already seen her up set the night Sasuke had left. It had pained him to look at her like that so he defiantly wouldn't want to be the one to upset such a pretty face.

"I…" he couldn't find words to say.

Sakura looked at him as he gazed into her eyes. She didn't know who she was kidding when she thought that her and Neji could actually get somewhere on this date. They were very different. After Sasuke left that night Neji was named most handsome ninja in the village by all of Sasuke's former fan girls when they immediately started swarming after him after Sasuke's disappearance. But she just couldn't get past his horrible attitude. She had no idea he was like this.

"Well it's obvious you don't wanna be here…" she stated "And I guess that…I guess that…" The more she glanced into Neji's glazed eyes the harder it was to find words for her sentence. It was like losing pieces to a puzzle that you're trying to find but you keep getting distracted by a television program and you my faithful readers should all know what that's like…well at least I do.

"What do you think they're doing?" Naruto asked Hinata back at the table. They had been waiting almost minutes for the return of their comrades there was no sign of Sakura or Neji anywhere.

"Shame, shame Naruto-Kun" Hinata said scowling him. "It's not good to spy."

"Who said anything about spying?" he asked her as a weird smirk crossed his face. "I'm just wondering." He leaned back further into his seat. "Would it be considered spying if oh lets say I got lost on my way to the bathroom and suddenly see them talking and I 'over hear' them?" he asked his girlfriend as she peered at him in disgust.

"Oh Naruto spying is wrong and you of all people should know that." She tried to adjust her head on his arm and to her surprise she found it wasn't there. She glanced over at his seat that was empty. He looked up and saw him running around the corner.

"Naruto!" she screamed after him. "It's not right to spy!" she got up and chased after him.

"It's obvious that you don't wanna be here with me" Sakura finally found the words to her sentence after she broke away from Neji's seductive gaze. "I don't want to be getting in the way of anything better you could be doing so…you can leave. Don't you have to train? Aren't you and the others going on another mission to try to find Sasuke in a few weeks?"

Neji's eyes widened. Sure he would have left on his own but after being ordered to leave by her…well lets just say that's something he was not about to do. "Sakura…I"

"You can leave!" she barked at him with her jade eyes that seemed to be turning red.

Neji frowned. "I'm not leaving, you can't tell the almighty Hyuuga Neji to leave I tell you to leave, so leave!" he barked back.

"Why don't you leave? You know I bet you Sasuke wouldn't have acted this nasty to me."

Neji's eyes widened and the corners of his mouth folded upwards into a grin. "This isn't about me at all is it?" he asked her. "This is about Sasuke. It's all about Sasuke." He chuckled.

"W-what! Shut up. You don't know anything!" she screamed but it turned a little raspy because of all the screaming she had done before.

"Oh please…you've got to let him go and move on" he crossed his arms and shook his head. "If I last recall it he didn't appreciate you at all, I thought you said that he thought you were annoying, isn't it true?" he asked.

"…"

"If I were you Sakura I would try to find a man who appreciates the love you have to offer." He turned around and gave her a small wave. "I'll see you when I see you…" he said weakly.

Sakura stood there silent. Neji made an excellent point. Sasuke never showed any real interest in her. Sure on the night she was knocked out he had mumbled 'thank you' to her but all the rest of the times it was as if he hated her. "If he really cared…" Sakura said to herself. "He wouldn't have left me here to suffer without him." She held her head down. Her eyes stung as she felt tears rising into them. "No" she said weakly. "I'm done crying…I won't cry over him anymore." She wiped her eyes and turned around to leave but she bumped into something or someone rather who was crouched behind a bush. She saw blonde spikes pop out of the bush.

"Naruto what are you doing here!" she screamed frantically. "Were you spying on us?" she narrowed her eyes at him

"What no of course not Sakura-Chan I would never spy on you what kind of person do you take me for…I was just headed to bathroom." He said nervously as sweat rolled down his face.

"The bathrooms inside you dope" she said grabbing him by the collar.

"Please Sakura-Chan!" Hinata said as she rounded the corner. "Be gentle with Naruto-Kun. I tried to stop him." She put her arm around his as Sakura released him from her killer grip.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Hinata-Chan just in time!" he said embracing her. She blushed a dark red. "I was about to be killed." He lifted her up a little.

Sakura's frown turned into a warm smile as she watched the two of them.

"W-well I told you about spying Naruto-Kun" she said as she was released from his embrace. "I hoped you've learned a lesson."

"Yeah don't make up a corny bathroom excuse when it's inside." Naruto chuckled as he put both hands behind his head but he was soon on the floor with Hinata's foot pressed against his back. "You idiot I should've let Sakura clock you." She scowled at him. She bent down to help him up and rubbed his spiky hair. "You're so silly sometimes." She smiled at him.

"Yeah…hehe" Naruto said nervously as Hinata helped him up. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hinata stood frozen there as red a fire hydrant. "Come on Hinata I'll take you home."

She gasped in panic. "But Naruto I haven't eaten anything yet!" she whined as she was pulled away from the café she glanced back at Sakura in hopes that she would do something but she just gave them a friendly wave goodbye. "Naruto…" she whined.

Sakura giggled as their voices got softer. She suddenly felt all depressed again. She sat on a nearby bench and covered her eyes to hide her tears. "Maybe he's right…" she said after about a minute of sobbing. "I do need to find someone who can appreciate the love I can offer. Sasuke never appreciated it. It meant so much to me when he whispered the words 'Thank You' in my ear. But now that I think of it, it doesn't really mean anything. I've got to get over him."


	3. Chapter 3: A big mistake

**Chapter 3: A big mistake**

Neji paced around his living room. He was in the worst mood of his life. He told Sakura off yeah so he should be sitting on his couch peacefully waiting for her to come crying into his arms so he could have the satisfaction of saying I told you so. But he knew that wasn't going to come true because 1: Haruno Sakura probably hated his guts about now for telling her the truth.

2: Haruno Sakura didn't have his address. (Poor boy)

Why was he stressing so much over what had happened a few hours ago between them? Why did he now feel sorry for her? The least he could've done was see her home to make sure she was safe. But he had just left her standing there sad and confused.

He snorted and sunk into his chair but was forced to jump up again when he heard knocks on his door. How had she gotten his address? He wondered as he opened the door with a big ass grin on his face only to fade away at the sight of Naruto at the door instead of Sakura.

How how'd he gotten his address? He wondered. Oh yeah he had given to him…but why? As he searched his mind for deeper meaning Naruto waited impatiently at the door.

"Hello Neji!!" he said impatiently waving his hand over his glazed eyes.

"Why are you here Naruto?" he asked.

"What happened with you and Sakura-Chan?" he asked with a stupid grin. Neji narrowed his eyes. This stupid ass came all the way over to his house to ask him a stupid question that he could've easily asked Sakura.

"You came all the way here to ask me that?" Neji said with his fist clutching the door knob. He felt like slamming the door in Naruto's face to send him flying into the air but he got a hold of himself and breathed deeply.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Naruto asked tapping his foot on the dirt to indicate that he was still standing outside.

Neji glared at him for a moment then moved out the way so Naruto could come inside. "You still didn't answer my question you idiot." He snarled. "You came all the way to my house just to ask me a question?"

Naruto nodded. "What happened between you guys?" he repeated annoyingly. He scratched his spiky blonde hair as he looked around at all the weights Neji had sitting in his living room. This is the first time Naruto had ever been to Neji's house. He was a little surprised at how small the inside was compared to the outside which looked huge. His living room was small and cramped and his refrigerator and all other Kitchen appliances were lined against the wall next to the front door. Then there was the stairs which led to a door that probably led to his room and a bathroom. With all the weights in the living room it was hard for Naruto to get to the couch.

"So are you training for our next mission to bring Sasuke home?" he asked picking up a twenty pound weight with all his effort and then trying to put it down without making a hole in his floor that led to the underworld.

He nodded. "Sorry about the limited space in here." He said taking a seat in the couch across from Naruto. "It's really not a house meant for two people to be in at the same time. Well at least not with all this stuff around." He said glancing at the weights.

"So Neji what happened earlier?" Naruto asked leaning on the edge of his seat. "I want to know so no beating around the bush"

Neji chuckled a little at Naruto's enthusiasm. "Nothing we just found out that we are two different people that don't need to be together." He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"The both of you make me sick!" Naruto said. "You and Sakura would make a great couple. You like her don't you?"

"…"

"Don't you?" Naruto repeated.

"N-no I don't." he said shifting on the couch. "She's pretty but she's just one of those girls that have a hard time facing the facts." He said slyly as he sunk into the couch and started to doze off.

"Sasuke, huh?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Neji replied. "I told her that she should find a man that would appreciate the love she has to offer." He rubbed his temples as he glanced at Naruto.

"In other words, like you?" Naruto asked pointing to Neji. He snorted a little.

"No…I mean if I liked her yeah I would appreciate her love. Love is the greatest thing a person can give you and if someone is trying to give their love to you, you should take it. Just like you gave your love to Hinata." He explained.

A warm smile crossed over Naruto's face. "I remember that day perfectly." He said as he leaned back with a smirk of satisfaction.

"How come you showed no interest in her when we were younger?" Neji asked him curiously.

"Well she was always so shy…" Naruto started to say. "She barely talked so it was hard to notice she was there. When we got older she started to speak up more for herself and she made her self noticed by me and her peers and when she told me how she felt about me a year ago I was so shocked she actually had in her that I just fell for her…right on the spot." He chuckled. "Pretty romantic huh?"

"Not really" he said looking at the red carpet that was stained with hot Sake that he had never bleached off. "Even thought I'm talking to you about Hinata I'll still never be entirely comfortable that you two are seeing each other." He glanced at Naruto with raised eyebrows.

"Okay…but what do you plan to do about Sakura?" Naruto said looking nervously at Neji afraid that he was he was going to pick up a ten pound weight and bash him in the head for dating his cousin.

"Nothing" Neji said simply. "What do you expect me to do apologize for telling her the truth?" he picked up a three pound weight and tossed it in the air.

"No…but I hate to see a good relationship get wasted." Neji glared at him. When was his dimwitted friend finally gonna realize that there was nothing going on between them. Sakura probably hated his guts right now for acting so rude on their 'date' that he had never intended to go on in the place. But he didn't blame her for being mad. He would have been mad at him self too if he was Sakura. (Wait the sentence didn't come out right…oh well.)

"You think I should apologize?" Neji asked Naruto after the long silence period.

Naruto looked up in surprise. "Huh?" he asked as if he had been totally caught off guard.

"Should I apologize?" he said again as if getting frustrated.

"Geez Neji dude, for somebody who said they didn't like Sakura-Chan, you sure are making a big deal out of this." He smirked stupidly as he raised his eyebrows. "Do I detect some feelings here?" he snickered.

Neji's eyes widened. "Huh? No, no of course not!" he waved his hands in front of his face. "Just wondering…" he looked down at his feet and at the Hot Sake stain on his carpet.

Sakura sat in her dark living room with a bowl of fresh water melon that she hadn't touched since she prepared it for herself an hour ago. Her living room was dark because she hadn't bothered to turn lights on. What was the point? Tsuande-sama told her that your living room should reflect your mood and right now her mood was dark…real dark. She had felt miserable since she walked home alone from that horrible date.

**_Why was Neji acting so rude to me? _**She asked herself. She had actually thought Neji liked her but he made it loud and clear that he didn't during the date.

'You should find a man that appreciates the love you have to offer' Neji's words replayed in her head over and over. Sasuke never appreciated her. Or at least that's what she thought. "Maybe I pressured Neji into this date…I never really asked him if he wanted to go I just set it up. I should've asked!" she whined. She pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her face on her knees. "Now I have no one…I'm happy to see Naruto and Hinata together but it also makes me feel empty on the inside. She jumped a little after knocks on her door.

"Sakura-Chan, are you home?" she heard the little voice of Hinata come from behind her polished oak door. She slid off her salmon colored couch and slowly walked to the door. She opened it to reveal a smiling Hinata.

"Are you okay?" she asked letting herself inside. A familiar blonde figure stood behind Hinata and entered after she did. It was Ino.

"I heard your date with Neji didn't go to hot…" Ino said as she stepped inside Sakura's spacious doorway. Unlike Neji, Sakura's house was pretty big. Not like mansion size big but you get the picture. Hinata made her self comfortable on Sakura's salmon colored love seat as Ino sat on the couch across from her and Sakura made her self comfortable in her arm chair folding her legs up into the chair.

"So…" Ino said crossing her arms and peering at her close friend. "How did the date go and why is it so dark in here?" she said getting up to turn on Sakura's only lamp in the room.

"Does it look like the date went well?" Sakura said pointing to her own face that looked swelled and puffy as if she had been crying.

Ino peered at her face. "No it just looks like you had an allergic reaction to those watermelons." She said pointing to the bowl in Sakura's hand that was still full of watermelon slices that she hadn't touched. "What did he do to you?" she asked.

"He was just extremely rude." Sakura quivered as if it was hard to talk about. "To me, Naruto and Hinata." Hinata blushed it was a little embarrassing that she was bringing her up.

"Well if he's acting like that to you then just forget the sap. You should find somebody who cares." She said waving her hands in front of her face and shaking her head. "Like Naruto has Hinata although he can act really annoying to other people but do you see how sensitive he acts around her?" she said gesturing over to Hinata who was now blushing even more at the mention of Naruto. "And me and Shikamaru" she grinned at the mention of his name as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Um…" Hinata said shyly from over on the couch she was on. "You and Shikamaru aren't dating Ino-Chan." She pointed out. "You just like him and you heard a rumor that he likes you too." Ino glared at her.

"Yeah well if he ever had the courage to ask me out I'd say yes in a second." She snapped at her.

"Isn't Shikamaru rude too?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? No of course not he's just really lazy!" Ino said. She snickered. "Anyway Sakura forget about Neji he's all wishy washy anyway." She said as she waved a finger in front of the pink haired girls face. "Find yourself a better dude. Like Lee or something. He's admired you for half your life and he still does." She smiled at her.

"But doesn't he go out with Ten-Ten?" she asked her finally taking a bite out of her watermelon. All this talk abut boys was making her hungry.

"No, no that's B.S (Bull shit)" Ino indicated as she shook her head. "I got the scoop off of Ten-Ten herself she said that Lee had asked her out but she turned him down for Kiba I think."

Sakura snickered. "Kiba, are you serious?" she giggled.

"Hey what's wrong with Kiba?" Hinata sneered as she listened to them laugh at her former team mate. "He's a cute guy! Akamaru's cute too!" she said referring to the dog that he always carried around.

"If you don't want Kiba to get hurt don't let Naruto hear you say that." Ino said as she began to laugh along with Sakura.

Hinata looked down to her feet. She looked up again when she heard knocks on the door. Sakura slid off her arm chair and opened the door. "Hey Sakura-Chan!" a voice that belonged to Naruto filled the room. Hinata looked up in surprise. He made his way inside looking around her house at the spacious doorway. "Wow" he gaped. "You're house is so much bigger then Neji's" he said walking into the living room.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" she asked him as she closed the door behind him.

"Hey Ino-Chan" he said awkwardly. He and Ino didn't get along very well. So when he greeted her she just nodded her head. "Hinata-Chan!" he squealed as he ran and jumped into the seat next to her. "I didn't expect you to be here!" he put his arm around her and a wide smirk appeared on his face.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Hinata asked in a shy confused voice.

"Do you not want me to be here?" Naruto asked putting his hand on his chest dramatically. "Oh Hinata-Chan! Do you not want me here?" he slid to floor and pretended to sob but his was clutching his head in pain the next minute.

"You're so over dramatic!" Hinata said clutching the scroll that she had hit him with. She bent down to help him up. "Of course I want you here!" she said snagging his whiskered cheek.

He smiled as he lay there on the floor.

"Um Naruto you still didn't answer my question…" Sakura said making himself comfortable in her arm chair again. "Why are you here?"

"Oh I thought I'd just check up on you, you know see if you were al right and since your house is on my way home I just thought I'd drop in." he looked around her spacious living room again. "Wow your house is big, it makes Neji's house look like a broom closet."

"You were at Neji's house?" Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto nodded. "You're house is much cleaner then his too." He sniffed the carpet. "No Sake stains" he said. Hinata and Ino exchanged strange glances.

"Naruto!" Sakura said annoyed. "What did Neji say about me?!" she asked aggravated.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan that's classified information." Sakura grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up off the floor.

"Why you little-" she growled at him.

"Sakura" Hinata said franticly leaping up from her seat. "Put him down…" she said calmly. Sakura slowly released him from his from her grip.

Naruto adjusted the edges of his collar. "All I'm saying Sakura is that you should go make up with him before we leave on our next mission in two weeks to find Sasuke and who knows how long we'll be gone this time" he stated dusting off his pants. "Could be weeks, could be months, maybe years."

"Naruto that's not very optimistic" Hinata said frowning at him.

"Sorry…" he said "I'm just saying."

"Well if Neji feels sorry for me now it's too late!" Sakura said. "I'm done! I'm on to find guys who will really appreciate me." She ushered Naruto out the door.

"Wait, Hinata-Chan!" Naruto called as he was shoved out the door.

"Naruto!" she answered to his call. She sunk down into her chair.

Sakura closed the big oak door behind him and leaned against it. She rubbed her temples in frustration.

Good grief, what a day this was turning out to be.


	4. Chapter 4: Last Chance

**Chapter 4: Last Chance**

Neji sat on a wooden bench a short distance away from the hospital that Sakura worked at. Why he was there? He had no idea. Something told him this morning to get up and apologize to her even though Shikamaru had been scowling them to get ready for the mission; he was determined to bring Sasuke back this time. So if he wanted to get the guilt out of his head he had to do it right now who knew how long they'd be gone this time? He kicked the dirt slightly with his foot trying to think of what he was going to say to her. "Sakura…I know you're mad at me so I came here to apologize" he said to himself. "No, no that sounds too weak…umm Sakura I know you-"

"If you want my opinion-" Neji jumped nearly flying off the bench into the dirt. He gasped at the spiky blonde who appeared next to him out no where.

"Naruto" he growled as he held his hand to his chest and panted. "Why are you always popping up in my life?"

"Well I was on my way to the ramen shop but when I was passing by I saw you so I decided to see what you were up to. Thinking of ways to apologize to Sakura huh?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I knew you weren't going to be able to hold up much longer." He chuckled as Neji made a fist playfully. "If you want my advice-"

"I don't"

"I would get her some flowers or something." He smirked as he picked one up off the ground and tossed one to him. (Not like he was giving him the flower for all you people with negative minds Naruto's not gay or Neji. At least not in my story.)

"Why would I give her flowers?" Neji asked throwing it on the floor and crossing his arms in disgust. "I don't like her…"

He looked at Naruto who had his eyebrows raised. "What are you looking at me like that for!?" he snapped. "I don't like her!!"

Naruto turned around and started to walk away. "Whatever dude you say what you want." He gave a small wave as he disappeared into the fog. "Good luck with your apology"

Neji sighed and slowly made his way inside the hospital.

"Oh Lee" Sakura giggled as he wrapped his ankle in a bandage. "You're always getting into some sort of trouble." Lee had a weird little smirk on his face. Probably because he was in pain but was trying to smile at the same time at the pink haired nurse.

Lee had hurt his ankle early this morning and was brought into the hospital for Sakura to treat him. She didn't mind treating Lee. She was actually kind of happy he came in. 'You should get a guy like Lee he's admired you half your life and still does' Ino's words replayed in her head.

"Ouch" Lee said weakly. Sakura looked down and realized that she had been wrapping the bandages a little too tight.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said smiling sweetly as she un-wrapped the bandages and tried to make another attempt to put them on the right way.

She glanced at Lee as he looked down at his ankle. He certainly has gotten more handsome. He wasn't the bust browed freak he used to be…well yeah he still had busy eyebrows but it suited him now a lot better then it did back then.

"So what have you been up to?" Sakura asked him after a while of silence. "I haven't seen you in a while." She peered at him waiting for a reply.

"Well I've been training a lot lately I think Shikamaru is finally going to let me join his team to look for Sasuke." He smiled proudly.

"I see…" Sakura said looking down at the bandages. She took extra long on purpose so she could have more time to talk to him. "You really wanna help don't you?"

"Yeah ever since the team first started" he smiled. "When I couldn't go because of my injury five years ago I was so angry and upset. But now Shikamaru said that there might be room for me!" he hiccupped in excitement that caused his ankle to jerk and the bandage roll fly out of Sakura's hand and unravel across the floor.

Sakura giggled as she went to go collect the unraveled bandage. Lee laughed along with her.

She sighed at the thought of Sasuke. A picture of him flashed in her mind that made her freeze for a second. "I hope they're able to find him this time" she shook as she gathered up the bandage. Lee detected the shakiness in her voice.

"Are you still upset?" Lee asked from atop the hospital bed.

She nodded. "I know it's been nearly five years but just the mention of him bought up old memories and it just made me think of him." She tried not to tear. She solemnly promised she would not cry over him anymore two years ago after the team's third return of not finding him.

"Well a-are you okay?" he asked her as he tried to get up and comfort her.

"N-no don't get up." She said as she picked up the remainder of the bandage and walked over to him. "It's not good for your ankle." She continued to wrap his leg. "I'm fine thanks for asking. It must be annoying to hear me cry all the time." She looked back at the past at such a cry baby she had been it must've gotten on everybody's nerves.

Lee laughed and shook his head. "Well at least you don't cry as much now." He looked at her and saw that she had been staring at him. He met her gaze.

"Well y-you're all done" she said getting up and heading over to the closet to get him a set of crutches.

Lee glanced over at her as she opened the closet to get him crutches. He sighed. **_She must've gone through a lot losing somebody she loved so much. _**He thought to himself. She came back with the crutches and handed it to him.

He took them but was shocked to find that she was crying. "S-Sakura?" he asked getting up while holding himself steady on the crutches. "What's wrong-" he almost fell on the floor as she fell into his arms.

"Sakura?"

"…"

"What's the matter?" he sat back on the hospital bed as she stood in between his legs with his arms around him.

"I miss him so much…" she sobbed. Her whole body shook.

He patted her on the back he knew she had this bottled up inside her. "I-it's okay Sakura" he insured as he put his arms around her and hugged her back. "Let it out."

She took his arms from around him and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry" she said "I'm really sorry. This is so embarrassing" she helped him off the bed.

"It's okay" he smiled. "Look how about I take you to get something to eat…you know just to make sure you're all right" he looked at the smile forming on her face.

"That sounds great" she said. "I get off shift in a few minutes for lunch so you can just stick around until then." She steadied him as he wobbled a little trying to stand up. She gave him a hug. It took him by surprise but he hugged her back.

Neji gritted his teeth as he stood by the door peering in at Sakura and Lees little love fest. He narrowed his eyes at Lee.

**_Bastard _**he thought to himself. It was kind of hard for him to say that considering that Lee had been one of his good friends but he wasn't happy at the fact that he was in there hugging Sakura.

He threw down the flowers that he had decided to get her and stormed down the steps to the hospital exit.

Naruto sat in the Ramen shop happily eating his BBQ pork ramen with eggs shrimp and other things. This was indeed the best meal he had eaten all week. He decided to stuff his face now because he wouldn't be getting quality meals like this when they left.

Neji stormed into the shop and took a seat next to Naruto. Naruto glanced at him with a mouth full of Ramen and his eyes raised as if he was asking 'How'd it go' of course he didn't ask him because Ramen would be all over his lap but Neji read his body language.

"I'll tell you how it went" Neji growled with clenched teeth. "I didn't go, that's how it went." He slammed his fist on the table that startled the shop keeper and everybody else in the shop.

"Huh?" Naruto said after swallowing his Ramen. "What happened?"

"Well I went into the hospital to apologize" he started to explain. He purposely left the part out about the flowers. "When I got there she was all over Lee hugging him and all that stuff."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "If you don't like her then why are you so jealous of Lee?" he asked taking another gulp of Ramen.

"I don't like her…" he sneered. He held his head down and lowered his voice to a whisper. "That much"

Naruto spit his Ramen back into his bowl and started laughing like a mad man. "I knew it!" he howled slamming his fist on the table. This caused the shop keeper to glance over in concern.

Neji hit him upside to head to shut him up. "Excuse him" he said to the shop keeper. "He isn't well." The shop keeper rolled his eyes and went back to his business. "What the hell is with you?" he asked him.

"Nothing." He wiped the tears away from his eyes. "It's just that It's so funny." He calmed down. "Oh look here they come" Naruto pointed out the window to the two coming towards the shop.

Neji peered at the flowers Sakura was holding in her hand they seemed familiar. Like the ones he planned to give her. His mouth dropped open. "He gave her my flowers?!" he screamed.

"You got her flowers?" Naruto asked. "Who's idea was that again?" he put his hand to his ear and smirked.

"That dirty twisted bastard!" Neji sneered. "He probably left the room before Sakura had and picked up the flowers I had left there…why I should" he began to get up but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "If you beat up her date she'll hate you even more." He pulled him back down into his seat as he watched them enter the shop. "Hey Sakura-Chan" Naruto waved.

Neji glared at him. "Oh hi Naruto" Sakura waved back. "…Neji" she looked down to the floor when she said his name.

Lee nodded to Naruto and waved to Neji but Neji didn't wave back. He seemed to hurt on the inside.

"Those are nice flowers Sakura" Neji said loudly so Lee could hear. "Lee did you get them for her?" he asked glaring at him.

Lee looked nervous for a second. "N-no I found them on the floor." He said honestly. Neji wished that he would make up some lie so he would have an excuse to slug him.

Sakura smiled as she smelled the flowers. "They smell so beautiful…" she said sweetly. The flower bouquet was made manly out of cherry blossoms being as how that was what Sakura's name meant. "I wonder who left them lying about"

**_Me, Me, Me! I left those flowers around, it was me!_** Neji screamed in his head.

"So Sakura" Naruto butted in. "Are you and Lee on a date?" he peered at them. Sakura blushed a little and so did Lee.

"I wouldn't call it a date…" Lee said. "I was just taking her out to eat to make sure she was okay. She was a little upset earlier." Neji looked over at Sakura who looked a little upset at Lee's words. Was she mad because Lee had said it wasn't a date?

"Upset about what?" Neji asked curiously. He wondered if she had been upset about him.

"Upset about-"

"Nothing" she cut off Lee and gave him a death glare that said 'It's none of their business.' She didn't want them to know that she had been crying over Sasuke.

Lee stared down at his feet "Yeah…nothing" he murmured.

Naruto peered at them curiously.

"You know…" Sakura started to say as she put his arm around Lee's "Suddenly I don't feel in the mood for Ramen. Lets go somewhere else to eat." She tugged on his arm but Lee didn't budge.

"Don't you want to stay here with your friends?" he asked gesturing to Neji and Naruto. Neji curved his mouth into an un-tasteful grin. "No, go its fine with me and I'm sure it's fine with Naruto, Right?" he glared at Naruto with an evil glare and he nodded nervously.

Sakura smiled and gave a small wave as she pulled Lee out of the door. Neji buried his head in his hands and groaned in frustration.

Goof grief…what a day.

"All of a sudden I want to be with Hinata" Naruto said with his chin in his hands. Neji groaned.

"Go be with Hinata" he sneered as he pushed Naruto off the chair. "Just leave me here to rot without anybody that cares." He shoved Naruto out the door but he came right back in and re-joined Neji at the table.

"Oh no don't think I'm going to leave you here" Naruto said wagging a finger in his face. "I'm going to help you get Sakura back." He said smirking. "And besides I don't think Lee has too much of an interest in her."

Neji moved the corners of his mouth as if he was trying to smile and frown at the same time. Naruto patted him on the back "Oh cheer up. You have to tell Sakura how you feel before we leave. This may be your last chance. Who knows when we're coming back this time? Granny Tsuande told us not to come back until we find him this time."

"She's told us that every time we've tried to go find him." Neji sneered. "But we still came back without him."

"But she's serious this time." Naruto stated. "We're leaving in two weeks. You have to tell her how you feel by then." He grabbed Neji's arm and headed out the shop.


	5. Chapter 5: Neji's great fall

**Chapter 5: Neji's great fall**

_------FLASH BACK-----_

_"Do you think you guys are ever going to find him?" Sakura said with her voice a little shaky. It was about 5 months after Sasuke's departure and it was there first re-turn after trying to find him._

_Neji glanced over in shock surprised that she was talking to him. She's never spoken to Neji before, alone at least. He was always around a lot of other people. "Huh?" he asked surprised. "Oh yeah we'll find him for sure, nothing to worry about." _

_Sakura smiled. "Thank you Neji." She blushed._

_"For what?" he asked looking over at her from the bench they were sitting on outside of the Ramen shop. _

_"For your kind words. I needed them." She put her hand gently on his shoulder it surprised him, he hadn't seen it coming. She smiled a warm smile at him. He smiled back although he wished that she would leave because he didn't know what to say. He took her hand gently off his shoulder and pulled her off the bench after him. _

_"I'll take you home" he offered. "It's getting dark and a girl like you shouldn't be walking around this late." _

_She nodded as she walked close but some distance away from the long haired Ninja as they made their way down the road._

_---------End of flashback----------_

Neji sighed in frustration. Why didn't he take advantage of that moment with her? He hit his head softly with the palm of his hand. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" he groaned. He was at Naruto's house now. He sat frustrated on his couch as Naruto peered out the window of his building down at Sakura and Lee who had decided to sit and talk right in front of his building.

He had a water balloon clutched in his right hand as he held on to the edge of the window with his left.

"They're not doing anything" Naruto said. "I wanna see something happen. I wanna throw this balloon." He leaned further over the window.

"Didn't Hinata tell you about spying?" Neji closed his eyes and shook his head in sorrow. "You'll never learn."

Naruto took his head from out the window and faced Neji. "But Hinata's not here is she?" he asked "And besides I'm doing this for you" he smirked stupidly and leaned back over the window.

Neji peered at Naruto. He had to admire his loyalty. He was going through all of this trouble just for him. He smiled a little with his hand crossed then got up to look out the window with him. What's coming up in the story reminds me a lot about a song I know. It's called Humpty Dumpty only I've rephrased a little for you're entertainment.

_Neji Hyuuga sat on a wall_

_Neji Hyuuga had a great fall…_

I think that gives away what's about to happen but oh well. Anyway, Neji peered out the window down at Sakura and Lee who just seemed to be talking. "They're only talking." Neji sighed in relief.

"Talking mighty close…" Naruto said chuckling. He hit Neji on the back but it was sort of more of a shove.

"Naruto" Neji screamed in shock as he found half of his body dangling out the window. Naruto was the only thing that kept Neji Hyuuga from plummeting to his death or a very painful time in the hospital. But he could live with that because at least he'd be close to Sakura.

"Don't let go of me!" Neji screamed in horror as he looked down at the two who didn't seem to notice the young man dangling from out of Naruto's apartment window.

"You're too heavy!" Naruto replied. Both his feet were on the edge of the window trying to hoist the Ninja up back safely into the apartment. His palms were sweating now…a lot. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep his grip on Neji's foot. One by one his fingers slipped off his foot.

"Naru-" Neji started to say but he found himself screaming rather because Naruto of course had let go.

-----------------------

Neji didn't know what had happened earlier today the last thing he could possibly remember was that Naruto carelessly dropped him out of his apartment window. He opened his eyes. He tried to sit up and look around but it was too painful.

"Don't strain yourself" he heard a familiar voice say he looked around although it hurt to move his eyeballs.

"S-Sakura?" he asked in the raspiest voice ever. "Is that you?"

"Yeah" she replied. "How are you feeling?" her voice sounded so sweet and warm. It made the young Neji Hyuuga feel all nice and warm inside.

"What happened?" he asked as if trying to search his brain for memories.

"That idiot Naruto dropped you out of the window." She said, her voice sounding more tense and serious. "What were you two doing anyway?"

"Naruto" he growled and he tried to sit up but an over whelming pain came over his body so his plan to sit was up was aborted.

"Neji you're lucky you survived" Sakura pointed out. "Why would you choose to fall out of the window when your next mission in just around the corner" Neji clenched his teeth it wasn't his fault that he fell out the window it was Naruto's.

"I wasn't thinking…." Neji replied after quiet a lot of silence filled the hospital room.

"Well I don't think you're going to be well enough to go." Sakura said as she headed over to her desk and looked through some paper work.

"WHAT!?" Neji screamed as he managed to sit up completely ignoring the pain that filled his upper body. He struggled to get out of the bed. "Look I'm fine" he exclaimed he walked over to her.

Sakura grabbed Neji shoulders as he staggered a little bit. "Neji look at yourself, you're in no shape to go on the mission your body won't recover from that pain for quiet sometime." Neji wasn't able to stand anymore he slipped out of Sakura's grip and fell to the floor bringing Sakura down on top of him.

"Owe" Neji sneered at the pain of having another body on top of him. He didn't mind it though. At that moment Naruto burst through the door.

"Neji are you okay I-" he stopped when he saw the position the two were in. "Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" he smirked stupidly.

Sakura blushed a dark red. "It's not like that Naruto" she said as she gently removed herself from on top of Neji's body making sure not to hurt him. She helped him back on the bed.

"Neji I'm sorry dude" Naruto said sincerely "I didn't mean to drop you but you were just too heavy" he walked over to the bed so Neji could glance at his big blue eyes and see how sincere he was.

"Because of you Naruto…" Neji started to say but his mouth muscles were almost too sore to move now. "I can't go on the next mission"

Naruto looked shocked. "Why not?" he asked although the answer was almost too obvious.

"Look at me!" Neji let out a scream that caused Sakura to drop the papers she was filing "Does it look like I'm in any shape to go on the mission?"

"Well don't act like it was my fault!" Naruto screamed back.

"It is your fault!" Neji responded.

"No it's not if you didn't want to spy on Sakura and Lee this would've never happened!" Naruto covered his mouth as Neji's big white eyes got even whiter and Sakura turned around with a curious look on her face.

"You were doing what?" she asked.

**_Damn it I'm busted! _**Neji thought to himself. **_I'll have to create some type of diversion. _**

"Naruto have you gone crazy?" Neji asked in a voice was a little too shaky. "I wasn't spying on Sakura…I don't even like her."

You would expect Naruto to go along with Neji's plan to fool Sakura but Naruto is still as dimwitted as he was when he was twelve no matter how much older or more powerful he had grown.

"Huh?" Naruto asked stupidly "What are you talking about Neji of course you were spying on Sakura because you didn't want her to go any further with Lee remember?"

Neji put his hands over his eyes and groaned. "Naruto" he said slowly and painfully as if her were being killed slowly by poison.

Naruto suddenly realized what he had done and covered his mouth. "Sorry" he said quietly.

Sakura stood quietly on her side of the room her face as red as a crayon. She looked like she was about to blow up any second. "You were spying on me?" she asked quietly. Neji thought she would scream but she probably found strength to remain calm.

"How dare you Neji" she said the tension rising in her voice. She hit him on the shoulder and he yelped in pain.

"Sakura you don't understand…" Neji said as he gaped in pain at his shoulder. "I did it for a reason…"

"Well you sure wasted a heck of a lot of time spying because Lee and I aren't even seeing each other!" she screamed her voice boomed and several of the nurses poked their heads out of different rooms in the hall way to see what the noise was. "But now I think I will give you something to worry about." She turned on her heel and stored out the door leaving Naruto and Neji staring blankly at the spot she had been standing in. Well Neji was really the only one looking because Naruto had taken cover under the desk.

"She's gone?" Naruto asked nervously peering from under the desk.

Neji turned his attention to Naruto who was still under the desk clutching his knees up to his chest. "Naruto you're lucky I'm in too much pain to make a fist because it'd be kissing you're eye right now!!!!"

** Chapter 5: End**


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

**Chapter 6: The plan **

"They're really making me sick…" Naruto explained to Hinata as they sat together in the Ramen shop the next day. "I mean they both know that they like each other so why don't they just admit it!" he pounded his fists on the table almost making his bowl of ramen topple onto his lap.

"Oh Naruto" Hinata said sweetly "You can't hurry love…" she said as she gazed at the ceiling as if she had fallen in love with it.

That reminds me of an old song that my mom used to prance around singing all the time:

_You can't hurry love_

_No, you'll just have to wait_

_She said love don't come easy _

_It's just a game of give and take_

For those of you, who know that song but if you don't know then oh well, just don't pay any mind to that part of the story.

"I'm not rushing them…" Naruto said convincingly. "It's just that they keep complaining and If I have to force them to make up with each other then damn it I will!" he face was flushed from yelling and all eyes in the ramen shop were turned towards them.

"Naruto" Hinata whispered under her breath "Keep it down people are staring." She put her hand on his cheek. I caused all the color in Naruto's face to come back as he smirked.

"Why can't Neji and Sakura be like us?" Naruto asked as lead Hinata out of the shop.

"What are we like?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You know…" Naruto was so sure that he had his words down packed but he just didn't know how to explain it. "Everybody says we're the perfect couple. Everybody looks up to us…couple wise" he explained. Hinata blushed.

"I guess we are kind of cute together." Hinata agreed shyly.

"Cute?" Naruto asked. "We're sexy together baby" he put her arm around her and pulled her in close. She giggled. It's good to know that when the person you date really likes you and to hear Naruto say that made Hinata jump for joy inside.

------------

Neji paced back and fourth in his house he rubbed his temples and frustration and anger. He wanted to kill himself he seriously did. It shouldn't be hard since he was already in so much pain from the window accident but he had learned to recover and avoid the pain so he could walk around and stuff but he couldn't do any extreme things like run.

"I know" he said to himself. "I'll slash my wrist with a kunai" he laughed cleverly then shook his head. "That's it I hate the New Years holiday." Neji cursed out the vendor man that was running the matching game it was his fault Sakura hated his guts. But then again he wanted to thank him. If I wasn't for him he would never have realized how much he liked Sakura…how much he loved her.

He clenched his teeth and pulled on his hair violently. He couldn't take it anymore if he couldn't have Sakura then he would go insane he just might have to kill himself to stop the frustration he was feeling. He heard a knock on his apartment door.

"Who's there?" he asked in a frustrated tone as if he was about to attack the first person who came through the door.

"It's me" he heard the shy voice of Hinata as she opened the door. She looked him up and down in concern. He certainly didn't look his best his hair was all out of place and he had dark rings around his eyes. "You don't look so good Neji" she said as she put a hand on his shoulder gently as if not to hurt him. "You shouldn't even be up, you should be resting."

He glared at her for a moment. He knew that if it was Naruto that had put a comforting hand on his shoulder he would have knocked him flat. But Hinata was family he felt that he could trust her better then loud mouth Naruto.

"I know I don't look so good, and I'm fine if I don't move my body the pain won't go away" Neji replied meekly. "Hinata I think I'm dieing" he held her hand and got on his knees. "I'm dieing of a broken heart Hinata please help me…" he begged her. She looked uncomfortable.

"I can't help you Neji you know that" she knelt down beside him. "You have to help yourself. She placed both hands on his cheeks and lifted his head so there eyes met. "Why don't you go and apologize, tell her how much you like her. You do like her don't you?"

Neji was hesitant for a moment but then slowly nodded. "I think I'm in love with her Hinata and all this sitting around without her by my side is making me crazy." He buried his hands in his face.

She started to brush Neji's hair back into place. "I know cousin, I know but I'm not sure that you know. You need to tell her how you feel she's just using Lee to make you jealous"

He nodded slowly in agreement. He found the strength to get up. "But how am I supposed to tell her how I feel. She's draped all over Lee."

"Well" Hinata thought to herself. "All you need to do is find a girl to make Sakura jealous." Hinata smiled proudly like she had just said the best thing in the world.

"I know just the person!" the blonde hair boy exclaimed as he stepped through Neji's narrow doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Neji said as he jumped up in surprise at Naruto's sudden appearance. Hinata put her hands over her eyes.

"Oh Naruto" she groaned. "You were supposed to wait outside."

"Naruto this is all your fault." Neji growled. "You and you're big mouth If your girlfriend wasn't standing here I'd rip it off for you." Naruto hid behind Hinata.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked his girlfriend in a puzzled tone.

"He just he admitted that he was in love with Sakura." Hinata said as she scowled her noisy boyfriend. Naruto covered his mouth in surprise.

"Damn" he said sly voice. "I knew you liked the girl but I didn't know you LOVED her." He smirked stupidly.

Neji waved his hand in an annoying way. "Shut up Naruto. That's exactly why I didn't want you to know."

Naruto started walking to the door. "If you don't want my help then…"

Neji took a hold of his shoulder and stopped him from leaving.

"What did you have and mind?" he asked grumpily.

Naruto's stupid smirk returned to his face again as he sat down to tell Neji his plan.

-------------

"Didn't I tell you my plan was good?" Naruto crossed his arms and stuck out his chest proudly he had an odd toothy grin on his face that cause Hinata to stare strangely. Neji groaned and rubbed his temples something he found himself doing a lot since New Years.

"This is a stupid plan" Neji snarled as his heart beat at an inaccurate rate. "If I'm going to win Sakura over I don't want to do it by using jealousy." He glared at Naruto to see if he understood.

"Why not?" he asked stupidly. "She's doing the same thing with Lee" he pointed out.

"There she is now" Hinata said pointing down the road at the figure that was coming up. Neji turned around and stared at the girl coming down the road.

"Hi guys" the girl said as she grinned widely. She smiled at Naruto and Waved to Hinata and looked up at Neji with glistening eyes. "Hey Neji" she smiled willing at him.

Neji snorted quietly so he wouldn't sound rude but it doesn't matter how quietly you snort you're still snorting which makes you rude. "Ten-Ten" he greeted her as quietly as he snorted.

"So are you two love birds ready to go?" Naruto asked as he nudged Neji but as soon as he did it he knew it was a mistake Neji gave Naruto a look so scary that caused Naruto back away behind Hinata.

"Where are we going Neji-Kun?" Ten-Ten asked as she clung onto his arm. Neji shrugged coldly.

"Somewhere I guess." He said simply. Naruto and Hinata led the way to the Raman shop where Hinata double checked to see if Sakura would be there with Lee. It was truly a well thought out plan.

Hinata had been right. Sakura and Lee had been sitting down at a table outside the shop. Sakura looked pretty content as she sat close to Lee with his arm around her, this made Neji peer at them curiously.

"Hey Sakura-Chan" Naruto said as he took a seat at the table pulling a chair out for Hinata first. Neji was a little hesitant to sit down but she felt Ten-Ten tug on his arm as she pulled two chairs up to the table.

Sakura looked a little aggravated that everybody had intruded on her date with Lee especially since Neji showed up.

"Hi" Lee said to everybody he seemed to stiffen a little at the sight of Ten-Ten. "Neji are you well enough to walk around?" he asked in concern.

"Yes" he snorted. "How do you think I got home yesterday?" he snapped. It caused Lee to jump back in shock.

"Well" Sakura said in a stuck up voice as if she didn't care on bit. "I don't think you should be here right now. You should rest before something happens to you that causes you more pain." He glared at her with an eyebrow raised. Sakura was right it was dangerous to be outside in the condition he was in.

"I'm not going anywhere" he snorted. He awkwardly put his arm around Ten-Ten. "I'm here on a date with Ten-Ten and I'm not going to disappoint her." Ten-Ten blushed while Sakura glared at her and Lee frowned a bit.

Sakura smirked a little as if she understood the game Neji was playing. "Well guess what everybody" she said as she rested her head on Lee's shoulder. "Me and Lee are together now." She smiled evilly as Neji's eyes widened. Naruto looked over at Neji then Sakura then back to Neji and Hinata did the same.

Neji glared at Sakura with an evil look. **_Okay if that's the way she wants to play… _**he thought to himself. He turned to face Ten-Ten who looked a little confused at all that was happening. "Ten-Ten" he said. Sakura peered at them with an eyebrow raised as if she waiting for Neji to make his move.

"I have a confession to make" he said as he grasped her hand. "I've always admired you ever since the day we were placed on the same team." Ten-Ten blushed a dark red.

"Neji…" she started to say.

Lee snorted loudly.

"Oh but it's true!" Neji exclaimed. "And I want you to be my girlfriend." She gasped as she peered into Neji's eyes.

"Of course Neji!" she chimed. Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"This is so entertaining" he whispered to Hinata.

"I know" she whispered back.

Lee stood up. "Hold it!" he cried. Everybody at the table stared at him. "Ten-Ten you can't" he pleaded.

"Lee…" Sakura said in an uneasy voice as if she thought he was going to do something stupid.

Neji couldn't help but hold back a laugh.

"What is it Lee?" Ten-Ten asked.

"You can't go out with Neji" he made his way around the table and pushed Neji out the way. He grasped her hand.

"Lee!" Sakura shouted at the sight of this. "I can't believe you!" her brow furrowed and her jade eyes seemed to be turning a flaming red.

"I'm sorry Sakura" Lee turned to her to show her he was sincere. "But my love for you has faded." Naruto's mouth dropped open. Neji crossed his arms and grinned. He couldn't believe what a day this was turning out to be.

"I am in love…with Ten-Ten" he grinned at her and Ten-Ten blushed again.

Sakura stood up. "You twisted backstabbing bastard I can't believe this!" she balled her hands into a fist. Hinata stood up to comfort her but it was clear that she was about to crack and start rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Sakura clam down." She said trying her best not to show that she was laughing. Unfortunately Naruto didn't hold up as well as Hinata, he was already on the floor rolling with laughter.

"I will not calm down" she barked. All eyes darted in the table's direction and people stopped to watch the argument. "I'm tired of this!" she screamed. "I'm tired of people betraying me and I'm sick and tired of you" she pointed her well polished finger at Neji who stared blankly at her.

"Tired of me?" he asked. He stood up and walked over to her so there eyes met. "What the hell did I do to you?"

"You've acted nasty to me and you've spied on me you're as much of a bastard as he is!" she pointed at Lee.

"I didn't do anything to you!" he screamed back at her "All I ever did was love you!!"


	7. Chapter 7: The aftershock of a broken he

**Chapter 7: The after shock of a broken heart**

Every body stared in Neji's direction even Naruto's giggle fit had seized so he could listen. Even the people who had stopped to listen to the argument were whispering loudly to one another. "Maybe not at first" Neji continued. "But after a while I really started to see what a great person you are and I started to like you."

Naruto coughed quietly to get Neji's attention. "Love" he said quietly from his spot on the floor. Hinata nudged him.

"Yeah" Neji said "What the idiot said" Naruto smiled proudly to himself.

Sakura gazed into Neji's eyes she had waited so long for him to say this to her and now that he had finally said it she wasn't sure it was what she wanted to hear. "W-well" she shuddered "It's too late for that." She turned on her heel and ran off leaving Neji standing there watching her leave and everybody else watching Neji.

--------------------------

"Oh Neji" Hinata said sorrowfully as she put o a comforting hand on his shoulder. It had been hours after Sakura had broken Neji's heart and Neji, Naruto and Hinata were still sitting at the table trying to comfort him. It was almost nightfall and Ten-Ten and Lee had left hours ago after Ten-Ten had agreed to be Lee's girlfriend.

"I don't understand" Neji mumbled as he sat frozen in the seat he was in he hadn't moved from that spot all after noon and those were the first words he spoke since the terrible tragedy. "I thought she liked me"

"She does like you dude" Naruto said as he slurped the Raman he was eating. "She's just shocked that you finally admitted you liked her. Hinata maybe you should go talk to her." Hinata nodded silently and she and Naruto began to walk down the path.

"Not you Naruto" Hinata said as she blocked him from going any further. "Sakura wouldn't want to see you right now. Stay here with Neji."

Neji grunted. "No go." He said in a tired grumpy voice. "I want to be alone right now."

Hinata glanced at him in concern. Then took Naruto by the hand and led him off. "You better not say anything stupid Naruto" she said as she dragged him up the road.

-----------------------

Sakura buried her face in her pillow she didn't know why she had just run off like she did. I mean she did like him a lot so why didn't she just confess that back at the Raman shop so they could live happily ever after?

"Jeez" she said to herself. "I must be giving the writer of this story a hard time." (Lol) she moaned she knew either Naruto or Hinata would come charging through her front door any second or worse both of them at the same time.

"Sakura!" she heard a voice call from behind the door. It wasn't the voice of Naruto or Hinata it was the voice of Ino. "I heard what happened today let me in!" Sakura got up slowly and opened the door. Boy how rumors fly.

"How'd you know what happened?" Sakura said meekly as Ino charged in and made herself comfortable on the couch. Sakura didn't bother to lock the door she knew someone else was coming.

"Well one of Shikamaru's friends was watching the whole thing take place and the news got back to Shikamaru who was with me at the time and as soon as I heard I rushed right over here." Sakura sat down on the couch opposite Ino but as soon as she did Naruto charged through the door with Hinata behind him.

"Oh no" she groaned.

"Sakura-Chan you've got some explaining to do." Naruto said as he sat on the love seat so Hinata could sit next to him.

"Great the parade is here" Ino said as she rolled her eyes at Naruto.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here because I heard about what happened and I wanted to comfort my friend in her time of need. What about you I suppose you're here for the same reason?" she crosses her arms and scowled Naruto.

"How'd you find out Ino-Chan?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Oh you know word gets around." She said as she grinned stupidly. "Anyway Sakura why'd you run out on Neji?" she asked as she focused her attention back to Sakura who sunk so low in her chair that you wouldn't know she was there if you tried to sit down.

"I don't know" she moaned.

"You like him don't you?" Hinata asked.

"Oh of course I do" Sakura admitted.

"Then why the hell did you run off!" Naruto screamed as he jumped off the couch to stand up.

"Naruto!" Hinata said as she pulled her boyfriend back down onto the couch. "That's not very nice you're not helping Sakura out"

"No, no he's right" Sakura admitted. "I was asking myself that on the way home, I don't know why I ran out all I know is that I regret it now." She started to tear. "I'm in love with him too." She said quietly.

The room fell silent for a moment as if everybody was starting to feel Sakura's pain. It was awkwardly weird.

"You know what you have to do Sakura" Naruto broke the ice. Everybody stared in his direction; it was the first helpful thing he had said all day. Sakura knew he was right she just hated to admit that she was wrong to Neji. She liked him a lot but she just couldn't do it.

"I can't" she said quietly. She mentally slapped herself for saying that. What an idiot she was turning out to be.

"Why the hell not!!!!!!" Hinata screamed as she jumped off the sofa. The room drew quiet. Naruto's mouth dropped open in shock. He had never heard such vile words come out of Hinata's mouth. She looked around then coughed quietly in her hand. "I'm sorry Sakura but I've been too nice about this situation for far too long and now that it's come to this I can't be nice any longer." Sakura looked at her shock. Naruto was still starring at Hinata with the same wide eyes and open mouth.

"Neji's a great guy" Hinata started to say. "You're putting him through all of this misery for no reason. The guy's in love with you for Christ sake and you're in love with him too but you're just giving him grief. How can you take advantage of someone like Neji?" Hinata's face was now red and Sakura's eyes were swelling with tears. Naruto was still looking at Hinata in a surprised way like someone had stabbed him and he had died that way.

Naruto finally broke out of his trance and smiled widely. "Come here" he said as he pulled Hinata down onto his lap and kissed her hard on the lips. Hinata's whole face turned red. It was so red that you might mistake her head for a red balloon. Ino and Sakura stared in disgust at Naruto and Hinata's little make out scene. When they finally pulled apart Naruto smiled widely but it wasn't the stupid smile that Naruto usually gave Hinata and everybody else, it was a seductive sexy smile.

"Naruto" she said gently as her face began to go back to her regular shade.

"Hinata" he said back in the same low voice. "I can't believe you had the courage to do that."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." She cooed.

"Well I'm going to make it my business to know everything about you because you're my Hinata and I love you." Hinata started to fill up with tears at Naruto's words. He hugged her tight. Naruto's words meant a lot to Hinata. It touched her heart.

"I love you too Naruto." She said with a shaky voice.

"Awe" Ino said as she held her hand to her heart. Naruto and Hinata jumped apart as if they suddenly remembered that Sakura and Ino were in the room. "If you don't mind" she pointed out "We came here to help Sakura not to watch you two make out."

"There's nothing to help her with." Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and headed towards the door. "If she doesn't want to confront Neji it's her problem not ours and you know its true Ino." Ino looked nervously at Sakura and then towards the door.

"Go" Sakura groaned. "Just go" Hinata took Ino's hand gently and led her out of Sakura's front door all the way back to the Ramen shop.


	8. Chapter 8: The final fairwell

**Chapter 8: The final farewell**

**Attention Fan fiction readers I must inform you that this is the very last chapter of the story. It'll be the first fan fiction I ever finished. I hope you enjoy the dramatic and shocking twist of the last chapter: The final farewell. Also another note: This chapter is extremely short so don't expect to be reading a lot. **

Two weeks had come and gone, two humiliating and sorrowful weeks for Neji. He looked miserably up at the sky as the rest of the team gathered around the village's exit. He didn't care what Sakura said he was going on the mission injuries or not. He didn't even want to see her anymore. He just wanted to die.

"Hopefully I'll be killed on the mission" he grumbled to himself. He looked around as Lee, Shikamaru, and Naruto were all giving there goodbyes to the ones they loved. He wanted Sakura to be there so he could give his final farewell but that was only a pipe dream in his head.

Naruto and Hinata walked over to Neji. Hinata stood on her tip toes and gave Neji a small kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful" she said as she held her hand lightly in the place where she had kissed him. He closed his eyes to hold back tears. They weren't tears for Sakura they were tears because he had finally realized how much Naruto and Hinata had been there to help him.

"Can you two pleas try to come back alive?" she asked as she giggled to herself.

Naruto nodded and hugged her tightly. "I'm gonna miss you Hinata" he said as he let her go.

"I'm gonna miss you too Naruto" she said as she blushed as he flashed her the same seductive smile he had given her at Sakura's house.

Hinata turned to hug Neji. He held her arms around her tight.

"Thanks for all of your help Hinata" he whispered in her ear."

Hinata smiled it made Neji's whole body warm. "I feel so bad most of what me and Naruto tried to do didn't work" she said quietly so Naruto wouldn't hear and burst in with one of his stupid comments.

"It's okay" he said as he released Hinata so he could get a good look at her. "I'm okay now." Hinata smiled at Neji she was proud that he wasn't moping over Sakura anymore besides Sakura didn't deserve Neji's heart after all she put him through but Hinata only wished that Neji saw that because she knew that if Sakura was to come charging down the road into his arms he would blindly forget about all of the painful things she's done to him and kindly accept her love without a care in the world.

"Hey Neji, Naruto" Shikamaru said as he approached them with Ino in his arms. "We're getting ready to head out in about an hour so make sure we've got everything we need and I guess you can head over to the Ramen shop for some quick grub before we leave, but make sure you're back here on time." He stated in firm voice. "Or we leave with out you."

Neji had high hopes to see Sakura at the Ramen shop drowning out her sorrows in a bowl of noodles but his luck wasn't that great. It was kind of funny to Neji that in the beginning of all of this he didn't have a care in the world for Sakura but now he was all depressed and moping over her. So as Neji sat at the long bar like table poking at his pork Ramen he thought about how much he dreaded the New Years shrine and how he was never going to go back.

"I feel sorry for him" Hinata whispered to Naruto. "He looks so sad."

"It's not his fault Sakura's a cold hearted bitch" Naruto said almost too loudly. Neji glanced over at them.

"I don't think she's a cold hearted bitch." He said quietly. Naruto looked at him with his mouth open.

"Dude she dumped you flat. She likes you but she still doesn't want to be with you what kind of twisted mind does she have?" he said as he tried to crack the lobster claw that was in his ramen.

"She's just a little confused." Hinata said as she nudged Naruto to let him know that he was being rude.

"Confused is right" Naruto said as he picked his bowl up and gulped down the rest of his food. "In fact she's so confused she doesn't even know how confused she is." (How corny was that?)

Neji sighed. "Dude are you gonna eat that?" Naruto said as he peered at the Ramen that was still sitting in front of Neji. He shook his head and rested it on the table.

The bell rang on the door signaling that someone had come in. Naruto and Hinata looked towards the door and gasped but the mystery person put their finger over it's lips and signaled them to be quiet. Neji, who still had his head down wasn't aware of what was going on until he felt two hands fall lightly on his shoulders. He felt someone's head rest against his back.

"You look so sad" the mystery persons voice rang through Neji's ears and caused his whole body to turn warm and gushy. He slowly sat up and turned his head so he could see who had confronted him.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I wanted to apologize, Neji I'm so sorry I acted like that towards you" Sakura said as her hands squeezed his shoulders lightly. "I wasn't sure that it was going to work out between us…"

Neji had turned his whole body to face her. Her face was warm and seemed to be giving off its own light. "Will you forgive me?" he smiled it was probably the first time he actually felt happy in a long time.

"I'm sorry too Sakura" he said softly. "For acting so nasty to you on our first date and spying on you." For a while both of them looked at each other in silence. Then before Neji could say anything Sakura leapt into his arms. Neji was taken by surprise and for a while he sat there with his hands on his lap but then he finally found courage to put his arms around her hug her tight.

He felt that she was crying on his shoulder a little. He felt her whole body shaking in his arms. "Neji I-" she started to say but Neji had let her go.

"You know" he said after he had made sure that she had stopped crying. "You really left me in a deep depression."

"Real deep" Naruto said. Hinata nudged him.

"Well what about you" Sakura said "You left me in a deep depression too. You acted so nasty to me when we went out on our first date all I wanted was a nice date with you and you ruined it."

"Hey" Hinata said. "I though all was forgiven here." She glanced at the both of them.

Neji glanced at Sakura whos eyes gleamed with hope. He wanted to let her through to him he really did. He had to this was what he was waiting for. In fact if he was a little older he would have asked her to marry him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in close to him. "Should I trust you with my heart?" he asked her. "Because the feelings I have for you are real and before I make the next move I need to know if you…"

"I love you Neji" she said almost too quickly and before she knew it he had pulled her in and planted a kiss on her soft lips. The room fell silent.

"Well it's about time" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. "Hinata it looks like our work paied off."

"A job well done" she said as she crossed her arms in satisfaction. "Oh I just love happy endings. Don't you Naruto?"

Naruto looked over at Hinata and smiled.

Neji and Sakura pulled apart after a long moment of sincere kissing. For a while both of them looked at each other and said nothing then Neji leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Finally"

And this my faithful readers was just his luck.

**Well my faithful readers I hate to inturupt but this is the end of the story I hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to my sequal "The Naruto and Hinata story" I would tell you what it's about but it's really, really, really, really juicy information and you're going to have to find out what it's about when I post the first chapter which should be in about two weeks or less. So I hope you enjoyed "To win my heart" It's the first fan fiction I ever finished. Yea Me! **

**Oh yea anyway to end the story properly:**

**The End. +**


End file.
